tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Drummond
| aliases = | series = Dark Shadows | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1897 | 1st appearance = Episode 705 | final appearance = Episode 776 | actor = Kathryn Leigh Scott }} Rachel Drummond is a recurring supporting character featured in the ABC Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows, which aired from 1966 to 1997. She was part of a storyline commonly referred to as the "1897 Flashback". Played by actress Kathryn Leigh Scott, the character was first introduced in episode 705 in 1969. She made twenty-four appearances in total, her final appearance being episode 776. Biography Rachel Drummond grew up in Massachusetts during the late 19th century. When she was but a small child, she lived with a foster aunt, who could simply not be bothered with raising a child, so she shipped her off to live at Worthington Hall. At first, Rachel was enthusiastic about being somewhere where she could be with other children, but the Trask family, who ran Worthington Hall, kept all of the children separated. She met a boy named Tim Shaw, who became quite fond of her, and they would always sneak off to meet in private. In 1897, Edward Collins hired Rachel to be a live-in tutor to his children, Jamison and Nora. She accompanied him by train from Boston to the Collins family estate in Collinsport, Maine. Upon arriving at Collinwood, she met Edward's younger irrascible brother, Quentin Collins. Quentin took an immediate shine to Rachel, as he did to most women, and made her feel slightly uncomfortable. One evening, Rachel was out on the terrace when she took note of the gloomy, ominous tower room. Quentin told her that the tower had been closed down for nearly a century after a member of the family reputedly committed suicide there. Rachel was shocked to see a light in the tower room and told Edward, who insisted that she was imagining the entire thing. In truth, Edward was well aware of activity in the tower room for this was where Quentin's ex-wife, the mad Jenny Collins was kept. A few days later, Edward's sister, Judith Collins, asked Rachel to attend the funeral of her grandmother, Edith Collins. She wanted to be sure that Rachel was there to help the children with their grieving. At this time, Rachel met Barnabas Collins, who was taken slightly aback by Rachel's attractiveness, noting how she reminded him of someone he once knew. Notes & Trivia * * Rachel Drummond is the third character on Dark Shadows portrayed by actress Kathryn Leigh Scott. Kathryn previously played the roles of Maggie Evans in the present-day storyline and Josette du Pr s in the "1795 Flashback" storyline. Following the "1897 Flashback", Kathryn played the dual role of Lady Hampshire/Kitty Soames in the "1840 Flashback". Related categories * images * appearances See also External links References ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Characters Category:1897/Character deaths